Held Responsible
by furyfaux
Summary: [Rewritten] Looking in the store window he stared at the small glass figurines. Horse, rooster, rabbit, rat, ox, dog, sheep, tiger, monkey, snake, dragon, boar, and...the cat...HatorixOC, Maybe more pairings later soo to be updated!
1. Letter From a Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket 

……………………………..

Ah what a beautiful day it was! The sun was shining; the birds were chirping away with their songs, the smell of freshly cooked rice balls hung in the air, and-

"SHIGURE! SHIGURE, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE DON"T TELL ME YOU'VE RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

Yuki groaned as Shigure's editor Mii once again searched the house for the 'lost' novelist. The yelling soon stopped as the sounds of loud sobs could be heard outside the hallway. Tohru looked up from her almost finished rice balls to comfort the suicidal editor.

"Why must Shigure torment her like this? I don't see the point in it at all." Yuki thought out loud.

Tohru looked at him and then smiled. "Well maybe its because he–" Her sentence was cut off when Mii walked in, tears streaming down her face.

"Why, why, why? What did I do to deserve this!" She collapsed to the floor; her bangs covered her puffy eyes.

Tohru walked over to her and bent down to her level. "You shouldn't worry, knowing Shigure he's probably already finished the pages. He'll be back soon so until the why don't you just relax while I finish up the rice balls for everyone."

The sniffing stopped. "Yes I guess your right. Maybe I should relax a bit." Tohru smiled then got up to finish their snack.

Yuki sat at the table reading a book when he noticed something was missing. "I wonder where that stupid cat ran off to."

Tohru looked up from her cooking to answer. "He went to the dojo this morning. He'll be back around mid-afternoon." Yuki just blinked and went back to his book.

All was quiet.

In Town 

Kyo walked down the busy sidewalks, just now getting back from the dojo. He decided to come home early for no apparent reason, but continued to walk onwards, not caring if he bumped into people (As long as they weren't girls). He looked at a shop window boringly and saw a couple of glass animals sitting on a table for people to come and look at them. He just stared at all of them, when he noticed something. They were all animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat, which was strange because no one included the cat.

He averted his gaze the glass animals to a women who was talking to someone he couldn't see. The man she was talking to turned away so fast he couldn't see who it was but after that the woman turned around and caught him staring. She had silver hair tied up in a bun held by a blue clip, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black strapless shirt that showed her stomach, along with a pair of worn out baggy pants.

Felling eyes watching her she turned around only to be face to face (Minus the window) with a boy. He had strange orange hair and bright red eyes. They stared for a long time.

Feeling like an idiot he entered, hearing the small tinkle as he walked in overhead. Marching up to the woman he pointed to the glass animals. Maybe it wasn't the Zodiac. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they all happened to be there.

"How much?"

Blinking twice, she followed his finger to the window stand and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, those silly things? They're just there to attract customers. Do you like them?"

He nodded.

"Well I'm surprised. They are actually the Chinese Zodiac (Surprise, surprise). It took me awhile to find them and an even longer time to convince to owner of them to sell them to me."

"How much?" He repeated.

"They aren't for sale."

"Make an exception."

"I can't, they're already going to some dear friends of mine and their family. Sorry."

He grunted. He wasn't going to give up that easily. "What about the cat? Surely no one wants that one."

"Sorry, that one is going to my friend's cousin. He likes…cats. Again, gomen." She bowed her head to him.

He stomped out of there ignoring her apologies. He had half a mind to just scream 'NO!' right there and have a tantrum but where would that get him? A dark cloud seemed to hang over him as he headed home, hands in pocket, back hunched over and a dark look on his face.

People looked at him strangely as he passed by but he didn't care right now. He was TICKED!

He didn't stop until he came to the house. He opened the door and slammed it shut, the sound alerting Shigure to his presence.

"Let me guess, they were having a sale of rats and mice at the pet shop?" Kyo growled at him.

"No, it wasn't that stupid inu, something just ticked me off that's all."

He pushed past him and headed for his room. Shigure watched him walk away then turned his attention to Yuki who was calling him.

"Yes Yuki what is –" He stared at the small white envelope Yuki was holding out to him. It looked a bit beat up and some of the edges were torn slightly but the handwriting was still readable.

He took it and stared at the front of it. "Strange, there's no return address. He flipped it over and started to open it. When finished he pulled out a letter. The inu read it then his eyes widened as his hands shook. He dropped the empty envelope and ran to the phone. Tohru and Yuki followed him.

"Shigure what did it say? Shigure!" But he didn't answer as he dialed a number quickly as if his life depended on it. The phone shook in his hands when someone picked up the phone on the other end. They couldn't hear what the other person was saying or who it was but Shigure cleared their curiosity.

"Ayame! Thank God you picked up. She's coming back! She's really coming back! …. I don't know when but she just-…yes I know…come over quickly…yes now Damnit! …. Sorry…just come over its urgent."

He hung up and looked at Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo who heard the noise. "I should wait until Aaya comes over to explain." With that he walked away to leave three very confused teenagers.

Kyo was the first to speak. "What the hell was that about?"

Yuki glared at him.

"I don't know but if Ayame is involved it can't be good."

Tohru stayed quiet during all of this, and then spoke up. " Maybe I should go check on him."

She was about to go after him when Yuki grabbed her arm. He shook his head no telling her not too. Something was up and Kyo didn't like it at all.

TBC…

……………………………

So how was it? I know its short but I had limited time on this computer cause my little sister 'threatened' me to get off. Oh well maybe people will actually like it.

Please Review!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. The Snake, Dog, and Seahorse

Disclamir: I don't own Fruits Basket

_I know that in the last chapter I didn't give much of the characters a lot of emotion like Yuk getting pissed because Ayame was coming over and stuff like that. So I'm really sorry for that. Also this chapter will also be a little short too because I'm writing it at the library and I don't know how to save stuff on floppy disks yet please bear with me here. It will get better in the near future and I already have the ending planned out and it will be so unexpected you'll never guess what happens so HAH! Anyways please enjoy!_

_You promised...You promised that we would always be together...that you would be there for me...why did you leave...? Why...?_

Ayame hung up. That was the first time he had ever heard Shigure sound so...well...serious. But he couldn't blame him. After all it has been 16 years since she disappeared, and after finding out that she's still alive AND coming too see them after all this time he couldn't help but get a little nervous.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out for Shigure's house to make sure that she was really coming home.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Kyo couldn't be more furious. Not only did Shigure 'invite' Ayame to come over but also the dog was hiding something from them, which made him even more pissed off than before. But the only thing that was holding him back from beating the living crap out of him was how serious Shigure looked when he called up Aaya. That really confused him. Since when was Shigure serious? Not even he could answer that.

He looked over to Yuki, then silently grinned inside his head when he saw the look on his face. It looked as if he wanted to beat the living daylights out of Shigure too.

Tohru got up from the table they were sitting at. "Maybe I should go talk to Shigure, I mean he seemed very concerned about something and-"

She stopped suddenly hearing someone at the door. Yuki groaned, already knowing who it was and what would happen when Aaya saw him. Tohru went to let him in. What happened next was a shock to everyone.

Ayame walked in led by Tohru. He took off his jacket never once looking at Yuki or Kyo, nor did he smile. "Where is Shigure now?" He asked. Tohru was taken aback by his sudden calmness. "He's in his room...I think." He didn't say anything but just walked towards his room. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru just watched him leave with a look of pure shock plastered on their faces. Kyo was the first to recover. "What the bloody hell was that about? He didn't even look at us!" Yuki was silent. He got up and slowly crept towards Shigure's door. Kyo saw what he was trying to do and joined. Tohru tried to talk them out of it but then gave up and joined them. This is what they heard:

**Aaya and Shigure's Conversation**

Aaya picked up the letter and read it slowly trying to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him. After he was finished he sighed and set the piece of paper down back on the table. He looked him in the eye. "I guess you were right. She really is coming back, after all this time too. Personally I thought she was dead. Have you told Hatori? You really should've called him first, not me."

Shigure looked down at the letter. "That's what I thought too after awhile. Of course Hari wouldn't even think about it, he was too close to believe such 'nonsense'...at least that's what he told me when everyone claimed she was dead." He looked up for the letter. " I don't think Hari would've taken this so easily as you did, what with Akito and everything going on at the main house. Of course I will tell him sometime before she arrives. She says that she'll be here in a week. I have that long to tell him. No matter, I still have some questions as to where she's been and why she left in the first place."

Ayame nodded in agreement. "Okay Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru you can come out now!" A loud thud could be heard from outside the door and a couple of muffled 'sorrys' and some 'damnits' too. The door opened as the three eavesdroppers stood there. Shigure and Ayame just smiled at them. "So you heard everything eh?" Tohru nodded her head guiltily. Well then I guess we have no choice but to tell you the whole story about her. Why don't you sit down and I'll begin." They obeyed and sat at the table.

" It began when we were only 5. At the time it was only me and Aaya, we had never met Hari until later on. Her name was Satsori and she was to be the Head Sohma...

TBC...

_Dun Dun Dunnn! Hah Hah! Cliffhanger! Truthfully I really wanted this chapter to much longer but alas it will just have to wait until the next chapter. Also if you see some spelling errors its because the spell check at the library sucks...a lot. Oh well. **Reminder: If anyone can give me ideas for my story "Angels &Demons" I'd be forever grateful, and I'd of course give credit to them. So please send in those ideas!**_

_**Another Reminder: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_Thank you._


End file.
